


Nightmares

by suzukigunichiban



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukigunichiban/pseuds/suzukigunichiban
Summary: Nora has a nightmare about Kenny.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Original Female Character(s), Kenny Omega/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Nightmares

Nightmares had been a recurring theme in Nora’s life for about as long as she could remember. Almost every single night, she would have at  _ least _ one, that was, if she could sleep at all that night. Good dreams were so rare that she usually woke herself up in the middle of them, because her subconscious was confused as to why she was in a good mood while she was asleep instead of a horrible one. 

Meaning, of course, she usually wasn’t able to wake up from nightmares when she was having them. Because that would be too easy, right? The best Nora could do, realistically, was hope and pray for a dreamless sleep on nights like these, where she was on vacation with her best friend of over a decade, Kenny Omega, in his beautiful cabin in his hometown of Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. 

But, alas. A dreamless sleep would  _ also _ be too easy. So, of course, Nora had her nightmares, on her first night of the three week vacation she and Kenny had somehow managed to finagle together. But this one was no ordinary nightmare. This was a  _ Kenny _ nightmare. 

She woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up like the  _ fucking  _ Undertaker, clutching her chest with a shaking hand in an attempt to still her rapidly beating heart, vivid imagery of Kenny getting hurt, getting  _ real _ hurt, played in her mind’s eye. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to rid the picture from her head, trying to will herself to relax, that Kenny was just  _ fine _ right next door to her, but she couldn’t.

She must have been awake for fifteen or so minutes before she finally decided what she had to do. She didn’t want to wake him up for something as frivolous as a nightmare she knew was very fake, so she’d just have to be nice and stealthy about it - sneaking quietly out of the guest bedroom she commandeered every time she stayed with Kenny in this very cabin, and slowly pushing open the door to the master bedroom. 

Nora breathed out a quiet,  _ very _ quiet, sigh of relief as she saw that Kenny was fine, his shirtless form lit up by soft moonlight peeking in through the window adjacent to his bed, but she had also been having sleeping problems for long enough in her short life to know that it wouldn’t be enough to soothe her to sleep to just  _ look _ at him. 

So, like she used to do with her mother when she was just a kid, she tip toed to the empty side of the bed and, as slowly as possible so as to minimize the movement that could possibly be waking up Kenny, Nora slipped into bed with him, resting her head on the pillow and allowing herself a few indulgent moments to just double check that he was, in fact, actually breathing, and looking peaceful in his sleep. 

Nora relaxed, just about ready to close her eyes and try to go back to sleep, when she was greeted by Kenny’s gorgeous blue eyes opening, his eyebrows knit together in confusion and in concern.  _ Damn it. _

“Nora? ‘s goin' on?” Kenny mumbled, still clearly half asleep, but still looking her over as if checking for any signs that anything was out of the ordinary, before he flashed her a sympathetic look. “Nightmares again?” 

Aw,  _ hell. _ Nora felt like she was a little kid again, feeling horrible for waking up her mama in the middle of a night after another nightmare, nodding miserably and trying not to sniffle so she didn’t look any more pathetic than she already felt. 

“C’mere.” Kenny said softly, wrapping an arm around her and tugging her closer, kissing the top of her head. “Wanna talk about it?” 

Nora shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut to keep herself from starting to cry. “Go back to sleep, Kenny. I’ll be okay. I’m sorry I woke you.” 

Gentle fingers moved right under her chin, tilting her head up to encourage her to at least face him properly instead of hiding in his chest, his voice a soft plea. “Hey, hey, no. Don’t apologize. I would rather you come in here than sit in your room all alone. Nightmares suck, and you’ve told me about some of yours. I’m glad you woke me up.” 

Nora’s eyes finally cracked open, if only to search Kenny’s for any hint of dishonesty - though he wasn’t a particularly dishonest man, he just had a habit of trying to sugar coat things for her - but found none. The two laid there for what felt like ages, long enough for Kenny and Nora’s breathing to sync up, the rise and fall of their chests in perfect harmony, leaving Nora calm enough to explain her nightmare. 

“It was just… You were hurt. Real hurt.” Nora began quietly. “All the blood everywhere, it looked like you had broken a few bones, and you were just so far away and I couldn’t reach you. Scared the shit out of me, Kenny. It all felt so real.” 

“Jesus, Nor.” Kenny frowned, reaching up to run his fingers soothingly through Nora’s hair. “I bet it did. I’m sorry you had to see that.” 

“Don’t apologize for something that happened in a dream. It wasn’t real.” Nora murmured, a small chill running down her spine as Kenny continued to play with her hair. 

Kenny gave Nora a familiar  _ look, _ the one that she usually got when she was saying something mean about herself. Though, in all fairness, it was a look that Nora gave him at certain times as well. 

“It was real enough to scare you. And I know it’s not my fault, but I wanna apologize anyway.” Kenny countered, before nudging her, a small smile playing at his lips. “Besides… not only is it not real, but it’s entirely unrealistic. If you were there, you wouldn’t let me get all beat up like that.” 

Nora wanted to protest that it didn’t matter if she’d ‘allow’ it or not, that sometimes things happened and maybe she physically couldn’t get to him in time to keep him from being hurt, but he was mostly right. She would do just about anything to keep him from getting hurt. But, then again, she’d do that for any of her friends… right? 

Nora’s eyebrows knit together. Of course she’d do it for any of her other friends. Sure, Kenny was her  _ best _ friend, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t go to war for her other friends. She loved all of them to death, but Kenny…

_ But Kenny  _ **_what?_ **

“Nor? You okay?” Kenny’s worried voice and gentle thumb between her eyebrows broke her from her thoughts, attempting to soothe away her worries like he had just moments ago, but this time it wasn’t so easy. 

No, she was a bit more preoccupied with the sudden thought that maybe… maybe… no. No way. Kenny was just her friend. Her  _ best _ friend. She wasn’t  _ in love with him, _ that’d be absurd. Right? Sure, he was handsome, and kind, and funny, and he knew her better than anyone else in the world, and he had a smile that lit up her life, he treated her like a queen, was the most thoughtful person she knew, and helped her through her hardest times, but that didn’t mean she was in  _ love _ with him.

“Nora? You’re scaring me a bit, here.” 

“I’m in love with you.” Nora blurted, without even realizing that she was going to say it. In fact, she sounded just as surprised by it as he looked, with his wide eyes and his open mouth. 

“I’m in love with you and I swear to god I had no idea until just now. I’m in love with you and the way you hold me after nightmares like you’re doing right now. I’m in love with the way your eyes light up when we talk about wrestling. I’m in love with that smile you give me when we haven’t seen each other in a long time and I’m in love with the way you know how to make me laugh.” Nora rambled, her feelings running her over like a freight train so quickly that her mouth almost couldn’t keep up. 

“And I know I make fun of your hair all the time but I love that, too. I love how comfortable you make me feel, and I love how much you love animals, and I love-” 

Nora’s next words were cut off abruptly by Kenny’s soft lips pressed to hers in a firm kiss. She froze in her shock, not moving, not closing her eyes, for all of ten seconds, before she  _ melted, _ like chocolate on a hot day, and kissed him back with all the love and passion and care she had in her heart for him. 

And, in return, he smiled up against her lips, running his thick fingers through her hair a few times in a row, and Nora was powerless to smile back, their kiss breaking simply because neither of them could keep a straight face, her heart fluttering in her chest and her stomach doing flips.

“I love you too.” Kenny murmured, just as unwilling as Nora was to move too far away from her lips, so he was brushing up against her with every word he spoke so that she  _ felt _ it just as much as she  _ heard  _ it. 

“What, I don’t get a speech?” Nora teased, tangling her legs with his and pressing a few light kisses to his lips, unable to stop kissing him now that she knew how amazing it felt. 

Kenny laughed, a happy noise that Nora echoed as he buried his face in her hair, using his hand on the back of her head to bring her even closer, resting her forehead to his chest so she could feel his heart racing just like hers was. “I’ll tell you what. It’s three in the morning, so I’ll give you a speech in the morning after we’ve both had some rest. Deal?” 

“Mm. Deal.” Nora yawned, her exhaustion creeping back up on her now that Kenny had brought up that it was, in fact, three in the morning. “Love you, Kenny.” 

“Love you too, my wonderful Nora.” 

After one final, sweet kiss pressed to her head, Nora finally drifted off to sleep, knowing for certain that her nightmares had been successfully chased away by her wonderful, wonderful Kenny.


End file.
